


Elastic Heart

by Smile617



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Famous Harry, M/M, Sad Louis, Teacher Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile617/pseuds/Smile617
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home. It was not Louis' home, he made sure to remind himself that every single time he walked inside the too big Mansion. He absolutely hated this place, detested it. He wished it would just burn to the ground burning Louis along with it. </p><p>He walked inside throwing his jacket. Nobody would be bothered anyways. </p><p>"Honey, I'm home" he yelled to the empty house.</p><p>A cold house for a cold heart. No, not a cold heart, just a broken one.<br/>~</p><p>Chapters will eventually get longer :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elastic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, please give this story a try. comment and leave kudos please.  
> Tumblr- trulylovedx17
> 
> And yes this is Larry but there is also a bit of Louis/Omc, nothing major.
> 
> Also this is not edited, I am looking for a beta sooo just ignore any mistakes, it's still readable though.

"Rockstar Harry styles was seen having dinner with mystery blonde on Friday night... Really this is what makes the front page of a newspaper, I am truly disappointed" 

Louis looked around his class as he held up the newspaper seeing many of the girls (and some boys) look at him as if he had grown an extra head. 

"But mister Tomlinson this is huge, really huge, Harry styles is rumored to be engaged but nobody has ever seen him with his girlfriend, that could be his girlfriend" a girl in the back called out

Louis rolled his eyes "Darling, newspapers are for news not updates on Harry Stiles love life"

"It's Styles, not Stiles" Miley one of the quietest girl in his class yelled. 

He was surprised. Who knew that a bunch of kids could be so passionate about a person. 

"Mr Tomlinson?"

"Yes" 

"Are you jealous of Harry Styles"

"No"

"Well it sure seems like it"

The class laughed. Louis was not amused.

"Haha very funny, I guess you all will be laughing as you do write an essay on why the newspaper should be just for real news"

"But-"

"Nope. No buts. I expect them all on my desk tomorrow morning."

The whole class groaned. Tomlinson 1 - students 0.

Louis really did love his job.  
~

Louis could care less about freaking Harry Styles. If Louis had a choice he would never see or hear anything that was Harry related, but unfortunately he didn't. No especially not since Harry styles would become his "alpha" in a couple of months. Life truly did suck for Louis.

~ 

Home. It was not Louis' home, he made sure to remind himself that every single time he walked inside the too big Mansion. He absolutely hated this place, detested it. He wished it would just burn to the ground burning Louis along with it. 

He walked inside throwing his jacket. Nobody would be bothered anyways. 

"Honey, I'm home" he yelled to the empty house.

A cold house for a cold heart. No, not a cold heart, just a broken one.  
~

Waking up to an empty house did not bother Louis, he actually loved it when it was like this. He didn't always. 

Louis loved the days when he would wake up to somebody holding him. He used to love it especially when he would wake up to the smell of breakfast after a long night. He loved every little thing that he took for granted, such as the packed lunches that included carrots even though he hated carrots sooo much and it was done just to annoy him.


End file.
